


You don't have to be so protective.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [9]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: The team are there for a pregnant Tk.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Marjan Marwani & TK Strand, Mateo Chavez & TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand, Paul Strickland & TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	You don't have to be so protective.

Ever since the team found out that Tk was pregnant they had gotten really protective of him.  
They all knew what Tk had been through and they wanted to be able to help him any way they could.  
Tk and Carlos had been trying to have a baby for years and they had all seen the toll it had been taking on Tk.  
And they could all see how happy he was since he found out he was pregnant.  
And they were all determined to make sure he stayed happy.

“I’m fine.” Tk promised the team as he lowered himself down onto the sofa. “You can stop worrying.” 

“We just care.” Judd pointed out as he sat down on the other sofa. 

“I know.” Tk smiled at his team. “But it’s getting just a little much. I’m pregnant not dying.”

“We know.” Marjan sat down next to Tk with a hug smile. “You are heavily pregnant though.”

“Do you not think I know that?” TK sighed with a light smile. “I’m the one who can’t see their feet, who had to pee every ten second and who can’t get up on his own. I know how pregnant I am.”

“How long till you go on leave?” Mateo asked as he walked into the room.

“Two weeks.” TK told him as the baby kicked as he reached down to place a hand on his stomach. 

“How long till you actually have the baby?” Mateo sat down next to Paul leaning forward on his knees.

“Three weeks.” Tk sighed rubbing his stomach as he tries to get the baby to calm down.

“You sure you’re okay working that close to your due date?” Judd asked worried about the man he saw as a little brother.

“I would work for longer but between Carlos and my dad it’s not worth it.” Tk sighed as the baby still wouldn’t stay still. “I can’t imagine being at home with nothing to do for more than a week.”

“How is Carlos?” Paul asked realising that they hadn’t seen the police officer in a while.

“He’s fine.” Tk smiled as he thought about his husband. “Been working a lot, trying to get some more money for when the baby comes but he’s good.”

“Do you guys need the extra money?” Judd asked not thinking the two of them had money problems.

“Not really, but Carlos wants to be able to take some time off once the baby gets here so he’s trying to get some extra money now.” Tk shrugged happy that his husband wanted to spend do much time with the baby once it’s born. “I get more paid time off then he does.”

“That’s nice of him.” Marjan smiled so happy that Tk had found someone as amazing as Tk after everything that happened with Alex.

“Yeah he’s really excited about the baby.” Tk’s smile grew as he thought about how protective his husband already was over their baby.

“How long after the baby’s born are you coming back?” Mateo asked as he leaned back on the sofa.

“What is this ask Tk a millions questions day.” Tk laughed as he shifted to get more comfortable. “And if the baby’s on time I’ll get elven weeks off after their born but I don’t know how much of that I’ll take off.” 

“Are you still not going to tell us the gender of the baby?” Marjan asked hoping that Tk or Carlos would have slipped up over the last few months and let it slip.

“No were not going to tell you.” Tk nodded still trying to get himself comfortable on the sofa. “You’ll just have to wait until the baby’s born.” 

“This is really mean.” Marjan told him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Yeah well when you’re carrying another human you get to be a little mean.” TK told her with a huff. 

“I couldn’t imagine carrying another human, at least not after seeing you do it.” Marjan told him with a small smirk.

“It’s not that bad.” Tk told her as he was finally able to get comfortable. “At least not for the first seven months then it gets a bit uncomfortable. But then sex is great.” 

“Really?” Marjan asked.

“Yeah.” Tk nodded with a small laugh.

“I think we need to stop talking about my son’s sex life.” Owen said as he walked into the room making Tk blush. 

“Dad.” Tk said a little uncomfortable that his dad had caught him talking about sex even at 33.

“So what are we talking about?” Owen asked as he sat down next to his son on the sofa.

“Well it’s ask Tk a million question day, so were asking Tk a million questions.” Marjan joked making the team laugh.

Tk just rolled his eyes. “Can one you help me up?” Tk asked with a huff. “Or go and get me the packet of bisects out of the cupboard?” Tk asked hoping he didn’t have to get up.

“I’ll get them.” Judd offered as he stood up.

“Thanks.” Tk smiled up at Judd as he walked past him. “So any more questions you have for me.”

“Have you picked a name yet?” Paul asked knowing TK wouldn’t tell them the name but just wondering if they had one picked out.

“Yeah we’ve got it down to two names and were going to see which one suite them best when there born.” Tk told them. “And you’re not going to catch me up and make me tell you the gender.”

“You still haven’t told them?” Owen asked his son.

“No they have to wait until the baby’s born.” Tk told Owen. “They know everything else about my pregnancy they can wait for this.”

“Do you know cap?” Marjan asked.

“Yeah I’ve known for months.” Owen nodded Tk and Carlos having told him straight after they had found out.

“You told cap but not us.” Marjan said a little hurt.

“He’s my dad of course I told him.” Tk shrugged. “We told Carlos’ parents too and my mum.” 

“So were the only ones who don’t know?” Mateo asked also looking a little hurt.

“No, none of my friends from New York know and none of Carlos’ friends from work know.” Tk shrugged again. “We only told our parents. And you only have to wait two more weeks.”

“That’s if the baby’s on time.” Paul pointes out.

“And if this baby is anything like Tk it won’t be on time.” Owen said thinking back to when his son was born almost a week late.

“I don’t think I can take more than two weeks of this.” Tk said as Judd walked back into the room.

“I thought you hated theses bisects?” Judd asked as he handed Tk the packet.

“I do, baby doesn’t.” Tk opened the packet before taking one out of the packet and eating a big bite. “I’ve eaten more things than I can count that I don’t like.” 

“That sounds horrible.” Judd comments as he sat back down.

“Tell me about it.” Tk sighed as he finished the bisect. “The other day I ate Ice cream with mayo.”

“How can Carlos watch you eat that?” Paul asked with a small laugh.

“He can’t.” Tk said as he stuffed another bisect into his mouth. “He can’t even be in the same room most of time.”

“I can imagine.” 

“Have any of you seen my phone?” Tk asked looking around the sofa. “I haven’t seen it since lunch time.”

“Oh yeah.” Owen said remembering what he originally came down for. “You left it in my office when you came to talk to me earlier.”

“Thanks.” Tk said taking the phone of his dad and looking though his notifications. “I actually need someone to help me up.” Tk said after a minute. 

Owen moved over to help TK stand up. “You okay?”

“Yeah I just have to pee.” Tk sighed before walking off to the bathroom.

**********************************************************************************

“It’s a girl.” Tk told the team as they all stood around his hospital after the baby was born.

“I won.” Marjan said happily.

“Won what?” Tk asked.

“The bet.” Marjan told them still looking really happy and smug. 

“You bet on the gender of our baby?” Tk asked not really that surprised that the team would bet on it.

“Yeah and I’m the only one that bet on you having a girl.”

“What’s her name?” Judd asked looking up from where the baby was in his arms.

“Skyler.” Carlos told them team with a hug smile.

“That’s really nice.” Paul told them with a smile in the new parent’s direction. 

The team stayed for about half an hour before they decided to leave the new parents alone to spend time with their baby girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> My summary sucks and if someone have a better one please let me know.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm planning on writing at least thirty of these one-shots so if anyone had any ideas or storys they want to see please let me know either in the comments or on Tumbler, under the same username, and I will see if I can write them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
